


Olhares

by alluringwaters



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, It's so fluffy I gonna die, M/M, really really fluffy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alluringwaters/pseuds/alluringwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastián convidou Luciano para assistir a uma noite de apresentações musicais, embora o moreno não estivesse muito interessado. Só que um dos músicos em particular lhe chamou a atenção mais do que o esperado. - BrArg, UA, Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olhares

**Olhares**

* * *

 

De início o brasileiro não havia aceitado de boa fé a proposta de seu amigo pra que fossem até aquele show perto do cais. A noite estava bem agradável, um vento fresco favorecia o ambiente e na medida em que desciam a escadaria rumo ao cais, sentiam um frescor noturno perfeito para as festividades daquela noite. Aquele porto estava bem iluminado e como cada uma das paredes de cada um dos casarões antigos era de uma cor diferente, o espetáculo de luzes noturnas se fazia ainda mais bonito, agradando aos olhos de quem chegava. Um verdadeiro sítio histórico, com uma atmosfera mágica de encantar qualquer um. A organização do palco para as apresentações pra arrecadar fundos pra formatura deles corria perfeitamente. Luciano se sentiu desanimado para ir até lá com a suspeita de que boa parte de seus colegas dariam um gelo neles e adivinha só, estava com toda razão.

Não havia mais do que umas quarenta pessoas presentes, de todo um campus como aquele era. Um senhor de chapéu realizou a abertura das festividades cantando ao som de uma sanfoninha, um violão simpático e um violino os sons da sua terra. Luciano sorriu. Gostava de vez ou outra andar no meio daquelas pessoas simples, porém felizes. O fazia se sentir leve e bem acolhido. O moreno estava na universidade cursando Educação Física e esperava um dia poder contribuir para a melhora da saúde e autoestima daquelas crianças que via ali. Um grupo de garotinhos, de pele café com leite abordou o estudante o puxando pela mão pra dentro de uma rodinha de capoeira, dentro de um dos casarões abertos. Improvisou alguns movimentos, sem contar vantagem, deixando os meninos mostrarem o que sabiam, como se esperassem a aprovação e admiração do moreno, que fez um afago na cabeça de um deles, se retirando pouco depois pra encontrar seu amigo Sebastián, que estava ali perto, comprando refrigerantes.

– Bela performance, me impressionou. – disse o outro rapaz, endireitando os óculos.

– No dia que cê criar vergonha na cara e mexer sua bunda pra se exercitar, vai conseguir ser ao menos um cadinho como eu... – respondeu descontraído. – vem, acho que o velho de chapéu já acabou, vamos ver quem é o próximo...

Sebastián concordou, enquanto tomava um pouco de refrigerante, caminhando com o moreno até bem pertinho do palco. Algumas pessoas já se aboletavam ali perto, curiosas para assistir à próxima atração. Um rapaz com um violão e usando uma roupa fina, que mais parecia um traje desses que se usa pra apresentações de tango do que com qualquer outra coisa. Luciano foi pedindo passagem pra alguns professores e senhoras ali perto, sendo seguido pelo amigo, finalmente podendo ficar de frente para o palco sem que nada atrapalhasse a sua visão. E foi então ele o viu. Era um tanto mais alto do que ele, os cabelos loiros e lisos bem penteados com uma curiosa mecha se destacando para o lado. Quando o rapaz finalmente ergueu um pouco a cabeça, Luciano pode ver que ele tinha olhos claros, mais verdes que o mar e um sorriso desenhado numa boca rosada de lábios finos que roubou o ar do moreno. Quando se deu conta de que o rapaz do violão o encarava, Luciano sentiu o próprio rosto esquentar apesar do tempo fresco, com certeza plena de que estava com a maior cara de bobo do mundo naquele momento.

O loiro desejou _“Buenas Noches”_ a todos e se apresentou como Martín Hernandez, estudante, argentino (Luciano sentiu uma súbita e curiosa vontade de rir um pouco disso) e que era uma honra poder se apresentar em tão belo lugar. O moreno se pegou na descoberta de que aquele português com um quê de espanhol mesclado era puro deleite para os seus ouvidos. Quando começou a tocar, o tal argentino mostrou-se não só incrivelmente bonito e carismático como também habilidoso no violão. Sua voz veio em seguida, arrancando suspiros admirados das moças mais novinhas e aplausos dos mais velhos. Já Luciano ficara sem nenhuma reação que não fosse sorrir sem entender a razão. Tinha que admitir que apesar de não entender completamente o espanhol, aquela melodia era cativante e bonita.

Ou talvez fosse bonita por causa da voz de Martín Hernandez, não sabia dizer. Quando o loiro agradeceu a plateia e foi se retirando do palco com seu violão, Luciano ficou com aquela sensação de “quero mais”. Percebeu que poderia passar a noite inteira escutando o argentino cantar. Uma nova banda ocupou o lugar de Martín no palco. Algo como “Miguel e suas lhamas”, ou foi isso que ele entendeu. Saiu um pouco de seus devaneios quando ouviu a voz de Sebastián tentando chamar sua atenção.

– Bom show esse, não, Lu? – perguntou, notando que o moreno estava bem distraído.

– Hã? O que? É, ele é lindo... – comentou, percebendo tarde demais o que havia dito, arrancando uma risada debochada do outro.

– Sério isso? Tava olhando pro engomadinho ali, heim? – endireitou os óculos, olhando para o rosto em completo embaraço do moreno.

– Ah, não enche. – voltou a olhar para o palco, suspirando meio irritado, pronto pra escutar a próxima banda. Não eram tão bons quanto o loiro, mas Luciano até que gostou da abertura do show deles. Divagava sobre algumas coisas, de modo que não reparou que agora o argentino fazia também parte da plateia e estava consideravelmente perto dele. Quando virou o rosto para o lado para comentar algo com Sebastián foi que ele o viu. Estava animado, conversando com um rapaz chileno que Luciano conhecia da faculdade. Rafael, Manuel, algo assim. Sentiu uma pontada de inveja daquele cara que nem era tão interessante assim para que o loiro estivesse tão empolgado conversando com ele. E tão perto... Tão perto que se quisesse o chileno poderia até tocá-lo. Irritado e se sentindo extremamente idiota com aquela linha de pensamento, o moreno saiu dali, indo pra perto da fonte, sentando na beira da mesma, tentando se distrair com a sombra das árvores, ou com as crianças brincando ou mesmo em ver Sebastián ao longe dançando com Daniel, um conhecido deles e parecendo totalmente ridículo aos seus olhos. Se surpreendeu quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado e mais ainda ao notar quem era.

– Se importa se eu ficar aqui por um tempo?

– N-não. – limpou a garganta – ah, não, tudo bem, pode ficar. – quis se socar por parecer tão nervoso, mas apenas virou o rosto pro outro lado, passando a olhar pra água, se mantendo dessa forma até que o argentino se retirasse dali, desaparecendo daquele lugar. Suspirou, pensando se deveria ter se apresentado, ou elogiado a sua apresentação, mas qual seria o ponto disso, certo? Certo. Não é como se quisesse o chamar pra sair ou coisa do tipo, mesmo porque sendo argentino ele só podia ser bem arrogante e nem era tão bonito assim. Bom, essa parte era uma baita de uma mentira. Uma garotinha de vestido de renda puxou o moreno pela mão sob o inocente e adorável pretexto de “tio, vamos dançar!”, no que Luciano nada pode fazer a não ser se deixar levar até o meio daquelas pessoas e dançar com a pequenina por uns minutos até a música acabar. Aplaudiram os rapazes do palco antes da nova música começar e foi então que ao observar as pessoas em volta, o moreno notou que a alguns passos dele o loiro o observava atento. Sabia que tinha um físico consideravelmente atraente gostava de receber atenção por isso, mas aquele olhar o pegou de surpresa. Só que desta vez Luciano não se deixaria acanhar por ele, então fixou o seu olhar no dele, sorrindo levemente, recebendo um sorriso de volta, que o fez derreter internamente. Nunca havia experimentado flertar daquele jeito com ninguém e era deliciosa a sensação.

Em meio às danças improvisadas, às brincadeiras de Sebastián e Daniel e às trocas de lugares, volta e meia procurava olhar para o argentino, que sempre devolvia aquele olhar como se de alguma forma quisesse desafiá-lo a alguma coisa, ou era isso o que o moreno pensava enquanto seus olhos se vidravam atentos aos olhos verdes do loiro. Sorriu e para a sua surpresa, ele sorriu de volta. Luciano corou um pouco, desviando o olhar, tendo a certeza de que ele estava rindo agora. Quando resolveu olhar para ele novamente, Martín não estava mais lá. Correu os olhos pelo local, mas nenhum sinal dele. As pessoas começando a dançar o atrapalharam um pouco nesse quesito. Já ia desistindo, pronto pra se afastar dali e ir sentar em algum canto qualquer quando uma voz atrás de si o faz parar no lugar. – Dança comigo? Era ele. Ali, lindo e charmoso e bem ao alcance de seus braços. Ficou encarando o loiro por alguns segundos antes de dizer um “claro, por que não?” típico de uma pessoa tímida e recatada que ele não era. Martín levou uma das mãos até a cintura dele, fazendo o moreno se arrepiar um pouco, até que começaram a dançar. O moreno sorria de orelha a orelha, tateando discretamente e devagar as costas do loiro enquanto dançavam meio desajeitados, tanto pela falta de espaço, quanto pela falta de prática. E durante todo o tempo Luciano se perguntou mentalmente como um par de olhos podia conter um verde tão vivo.

Quando a música parou e as pessoas estavam aplaudindo, o loiro não soltou a cintura do outro, embora isso não fosse de fato um problema. Ficaram se encarando, deixando que seus olhos se conhecessem de verdade. Foi como se de repente não houvesse mais ninguém naquele lugar, só um brasileiro e um argentino, com os rostos muito próximos, uma atração inevitável que os impedia de romper aquele contato e uma vontade quase que incontrolável do moreno de tomar aqueles lábios finos para si. E foi isso o que ele fez, depois de ir eliminando a distância de seus rostos devagar, primeiro deixando os narizes se encostarem, hesitante e cauteloso, mas ao ver que o mais alto não apresentou resistência alguma, levou uma das mãos à nuca dele e deixou seus lábios pressionarem os de Martín. Seus dedos se fecharam nos cabelos dele e o moreno fechou seus olhos para apreciar melhor aquela sensação, inconsciente de que até mesmo a banda de lá do palco havia parado por um breve instante para apreciar aquele momento.

É, até que a ideia de Sebastián não havia sido tão ruim. Fim. (?)


End file.
